Twins meet Twins
by amayaxmusic1
Summary: Okay, this is a Hikaru Hitachiin and an OC one-shot! hope you like it! just to let you know this is also on my quizilla account! rated T just in case!


Name: Aika Watanabe – Aika means Love song

Same class and age as the Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi.

Family: Mum and Dad, Cafe owners. Has a twin sister called Ren.

You know. I'm not really the type of girl who you could easily sweep off her feet and claim her as your own. Trust me, I'm not. But, I never thought that I would ever fall for Hikaru Hitachiin. And, I never thought that he would ever like me back. It surprised EVERYONE when we announced ourselves as 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend'. It even surprised my twin sister, Ren. But she didn't know the full story, now did she?

Flash back

It all started when, I first stepped into the 3rd Music Room. What I didn't know as, 'The Host Club'. Once I stepped in, I saw about 6 VERY good looking boys, around the same age as me.

"Welcome" they all chimed together. Okay, that's a bit weird. *sweatdrop* I took two cautious steps toward the boys. Then suddenly, a figure stepped towards me in one, swift movement.

"Come, my princess. What is your beautiful name?" Said the figure. My eyes looked up at the boy to see his blonde hair and lavender eyes. Who the hell is this guy? Might as well tell him my name.

"Uhhh, the names Aika." I said to him cautiously. Something tells me that he's going to try and swoon me by one of his lame pickup lines.

"Why don't you come in here, and listen to the song of our love..." He said 'smoothly' whilst tilting my chin up. Now he is REALLY pissing me off. Then, I quietly hooked his left ankle with my right foot and kicked it up. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

"Do you mind? There's something called personal space ever hear of it?" I asked him with annoyance in my voice. When I looked at the floor, he looked astonished. Why? Has a girl never done that to him before?

"Mama? What just happened?" He said shakily. I was dumbfounded. Who's 'Mama'?

"Who's mama?" I asked them, clearly not knowing what he was talking about. All the boys pointed their fingers at a boy who was typing VERY quickly on his laptop. He looked up and stopped typing.

"I think he means me." He said, then afterwards he started typing again. I sighed. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Who are you guys? Sorry, but I'm new here." I said to them whilst rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. Then, they all started to introduce themselves, including the pervert (in my eyes anyway) who WAS on the floor. I learned that the short blonde boy was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey-sempai for short. Surprisingly, he's 17! The tall guy next to him was Takashi Morinozuka; the boy with the glasses was Kyoya Ootori. There was one boy who looked quite feminine and his name was Haruhi Fujioka. The perverted 'prince' was Tamaki Suou and the two twins were called Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Turns out, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru are in my class.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Aika Watanabe!" I chirped. Then, something took a hold of me and started spinning me around.

"Awwwwww! You're so cute!" Once I heard that voice, I knew who it was instantly. I REALLY hope that the boys don't look up my skirt! Once I forced him to put me down, another conversation begun.

"Hey Aika, what are you wearing?" The twins said in sync thoughtfully. I sighed and face palmed.

"Well the day before school started, my mum had finally got my uniform. I didn't think it would look THAT bad until she started dancing around the kitchen with that ugly yellow thing! Even Ren thought it was ugly, and she's an artist who thinks everything and anything has its own kind of beauty, besides the yellow thing. Anyway, after my mum had finally stopped begging for me to wear it, I decided that I would just make my own uniform." I smiled once I finished. My uniform now was a white polo shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, the boy's blazer over it with the tie. For the skirt I decided to wear my old school skirt which was a black pleated skirt that went down to my mid-thigh. For shoes, since I didn't want to look posh, I decided to just wear my grey converse with black knee socks.

"I didn't care if I looked different, I mean everyone is, in their own way so why not express?" I said to them. They all looked at me with confused expressions on their face. But I saw that Haruhi was smiling. At least someone understands me. I smiled back. It was then that it hit me!

"You know guys, I'm not stupid. I know Haruhi's a girl" I said to them, oh so simply. Then, there expressions just shattered into complete shock. I smirked and flipped my black hair over my shoulder in triumph. I then started to make my way to the door. But decided to say something. I looked over my shoulder to look at them.

"Oh and don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I've got to go now, bye." I announced to them, then left.

In class, I got to know Haruhi, and I never told anyone that she was actually a girl. I spent more and more time with the Hitachiin brothers and we had so much fun! (Not in the wrong way!) After time of having laughs and jokes with the host club, I developed a crush on Hikaru. After about 6 months since I first encountered the host club, I stopped visiting them. I was so frustrated that I couldn't just go and confess to him I told his brother; Kaoru. He said that he liked me back, but I didn't believe him. 

Before I knew it, it was summer. Ren would be coming back at about 3:30, I can't wait to see her! She's been around the world, showing her art. The shops been waiting to see her, you see, our parents own a cafe, and we work there to help our parents. It's a lot of fun, our customers are excited for Ren's return. I quickly entered my house, once I opened the front door, a bell chimed throughout the room. The front part of the house is the cafe, which is separate from our actual home. Our real house is upstairs. I made my way up the stairs, into my room and quickly got changed into my uniform. My mom loves to design dresses, so she made me and Ren wear one. we got used to wearing maid dresses after time.

Once I finished putting the finishing on, I made my way down the stairs and into the cafe. I looked around to see that I was busy today, looks like I'm going to have my hands full. Everyone smiled at me as a greeting, whilst I got the orders. After about half an hour of going in and out of the kitchen, the bell rang again. Without even looking behind me to see who was there, I said.

"How many?" then a voice very familiar to me replied.

"6, if that's OK" I turned around to see the group and my face went pale. Why are 'they' here?

"Why are you guys here?" I asked them. They all nudged Hijaru who was behind them.

"How about I get you guys a table and we can discuss this." They all nodded whilst Hikaru blushed. I think he did anyway. I led them to their table and took their orders. It looks like most of the Host Club, don't even know where they are. Oh well, I'll let Haruhi explain. I quickly prepared their drinks in the kitchen and placed them on the table.

"Hope you like them" I said to them whilst giving them my waitress smile.

"Aika! Time for your break." My mom chirped at me. I answered her with an 'OK'. I made my way over to my back garden since no one was there and drank my ice tea in peace. Once I finished it, I placed my glass down and let the cool breeze tickle my hair. I wonder why Hikaru was blushing. I then heard the door open and then close. I turned around to see none other than my crush, Hikaru Hitachiin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him cautiously. He made his way towards me and clasped my hands in his.

"I need to tell you something." he breathed out to me. I nodded, signalling him to continue. He then tugged on my hands, causing me to fall into his arms which he snaked around me.

"I've been needing to tell you this for a long time." he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I love you" write when he said that, my heart skipped a beat. I smiled.I pulled myself away from him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He seemed surprised, but smiled.

"Glad we're on the same page, I've been meaning to tell you that too." he smiled at me and sighed in releif. He gave me a passionate kiss before we made our way inside. We decided that we'd break the news to them.

"Guys, we're dating." I said to them, i smile upon my lips. Everyone in the cafe congratulated us with huge smiles on their faces. I felt Hikaru's eye on me. I smiled before I gave him a peck on the cheek. Then a thought struck my mind.

"Hey guys, what's the time?" I asked the Host Club. Haruhi looked at her watch and replied saying that it was 3:30. Once I heard this my eyes brightened up, they brightened up even more once i heard the bell chime. I turned around and pointed my finger at the person who was at the door.

"REN!" i shouted at her with a huge grin on my face.

"AIKA!" she shouted nearly twice as loud as I did. We then hugged eachother for a few minutes. We pulled away and smiled brightly at each other.

"Good to see you!" Ren chirped. I gave her a grin. She then looked at the Host Club who were behind me.

"Who are they?" she asked whilst pointing her finger at them. I told her their names and introduced Hikaru as my boyfriend. Hey eyes brightened at this.

"Awwwww! You have a boyfriend!" she the made her way to Hikaru who was smiling at her.

"Treat my sister right, OK?" she said to him, he nodded in reply.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Kaoru. Hikaru's twin brother!" I chirped to her. She looked at him and instantly blushed. He did the same. My expression changed to one that was confused. I then felt Hikaru put his arm around my waist, I saw that he had a smirk on his face. I knew what was going on instantly.

"Kaoru and Ren, huh? They'd look cute together." said Hikaru just so that they wouldn't be able to hear. I nodded in agreement. Yeah, I think they would. I smiled at the thought, then giggled quietly. Ren gave me a confused look.

"Don't worry Ren." she shrugged it off, and her and Kaoru started to talk. Looks like a new love is going to blossom, huh?


End file.
